An Oncoming Storm
by Logan GC
Summary: After the failed invasion of Earth,Thanos receives a visit from a being who should not be angered. Inspired by JA Baker.


**Author's Notes:** I do not own **Doctor Who **nor the **Avengers**. All characters and relative media belong to the **BBC **and **Marvel **respectively. Inspired by **JA Baker**. (I recommend looking up his profile, he has amazing stories.)

He was here.

At first glance, this being, this _man_, seemed foolish to appear in the throne room of Thanos, the Mad Titan. To the untrained eye, the man looked human, the insignificant species which his pawn Loki failed to conquer with the aid of the Chitauri and retrieve the Tesseract from the meager might of Earth. He was tall, thin, pale skinned, had hair as though it had a mind of its own and wore clothing Thanos suspected to have come from Earth. He did not have the physique of an Asgardian nor that of a Kree, and appeared to have no weapons, not even armor. To any other being, this man had a death wish to confront Thanos, who was considered to be the most powerful being in the galaxy.

But Thanos is no common fool, and the stranger is no ordinary man. While others would bow before the Mad Titan and beg for mercy, this man showed no fear, not even hesitance as he looks Thanos himself straight in the eyes. The look in the man's brown eyes were ancient, _powerful_. His eyes told years of a being so much older in contrast to the stranger's young body. Behind him stood a box, a blue box which Thanos has heard from the legends of old. A blue box that can travel the spacewaves in all of time, carrying the one known by many names. A man whose mere presence would make his enemies tremble at the sight of him.

The Lonely God, The Oncoming Storm, The Bringer of Darkness, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Last of the Time Lords.

The Doctor.

The Time Lord stared at Thanos, the Mad Titan looking back from his throne. "Your plans will not work." The Doctor spoke in a soft but dangerous tone, never raising his voice. Perhaps, that was what impressed the Mad Titan the most; the fury of the Time Lord.

The Other, the loyal servant of Thanos, immediately came to his defense. "You _dare_ question the might of the Avatar of Death?! You are insignificant compared to him, waste of flesh!" The servant growled, defending his master.

The Doctor looked from Thanos to the Other, his glare silencing the servant as the Mad Titan saw the Time Lord staring into the vastness of the Other's being, as though looking into his very soul. Unwilling to glare back much longer, the Other bowed his head, snarling as he dared not to look into the Doctor's intense, brown eyes. With the servant in his place, the Doctor resumed his powerful glare aimed at Thanos.

"The Infinity Stones are beyond your power. The galaxy _is_ protected. Your plans for the universe have ended. But, if you manage to claim even _one _of those stones…" The Doctor paused, wanting Thanos to understand the warning tone in his voice. "…I will stop you." The Time Lord's voice carried an authority unmatched by none, as though the universe itself understood the wrath of what the Doctor can do.

The Time Lord then chuckled quietly, giving Thanos a rueful smile. "I'm so old now." The Doctor began, his voice being ever so softer than it already was. "I used to give so much mercy..." The Doctor trailed off, the Mad Titan seeing the ice, the fire, the sadness and, the rage that practically radiated off of the Time Lord, showcasing a being who has lost so many and has had enough. Suddenly, the Doctor's glare resumed as his tone cut through the atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. "No more, no second chances."

And with that, the Doctor casually walked back to his ship, hands deep into his pockets as he looked back to Thanos one, last time. "You only have one chance. One chance, or you will have to deal with me." The Doctor added with a smile, a disturbing contrast compared to the oncoming storm brewing in his dark, dangerous eyes. "One chance." The Doctor repeated as entered his ship, the door sealed shut behind him. And, just how it materialized in his throne room, the infamous blue box slowly disappeared, it's engines wheezing as the ship faded in and out in existence until it disappeared entirely.

And just like that, the Doctor was gone, silence resumes as Thanos places his hand under his chin, contemplating the Doctor's words. Why should he, the Avatar of Death, surrender to the Doctor when the Infinity Stones are _his _right to command? The Doctor had a mind equal to his, and Thanos was aware of how dangerous the Doctor can be, a man who fought gods, demons, entire civilizations, even destroying his own race, just to protect the universe.

As he continued deep in thought, his humble servant spoke first. "You have allowed him to live? Why?" The Other asked in a respectful tone as he bowed his head once Thanos looked down to him.

"The Doctor does not fear death, he welcome's it." Thanos spoke, lowering his hand from his chin. "He commands all of time and space in the palm of his hand. It would be unwise to provoke such power." Thanos explains, the Other nodded to his words. "But, the Doctor fascinates me. For a being whose title claims he helps others, death and destruction follow in his wake. And for that, he has earned my respect." The Mad Titan added, knowing very well of the many names the Doctor carried with him. And with a thought in mind, a sadistic grin stretched Thanos' lips. "If he was an ally, and with the Infinity Stones in my grasp, the worlds shall bow before me." Thanos added, his grin growing ever so wider at the thought of countless worlds groveling at his feet for mercy, with the power of the Infinity Stones and the Doctor's technology by his side.

With a sinister chuckle, Thanos laid back in his throne, already contemplating a new plan for galactic conquest. "You shall aid me in my plans Doctor, for none shall stop the will of Death, whether you like it or not."


End file.
